Tahno's memories, Korra's past, and their own present
by Tricia Hart
Summary: This WILL be continued over a couple months. Meeting the stranger for the first time,again, HAS got to be interesting, especially when you've kept something of his for so long. Rated T for Tahno's dirty mouth. KORRA SHALL NOT BE EXEMPT FROM THIS.
1. Tahno's little obsession

Korra's point of view.

It was a sunny morning and I heard the sea lions barking. I instantly got up because I smelt smoked sea lion blubber. That was my dad, Tonraq's, favorite thing to make. I practically floated to the kitchen. I knew a visitor was coming because my dad didn't make smoked sea lion blubber regularly. Maybe it was Tenzin, or maybe Unalaq. I didn't expect to see a pale stranger. Without thinking, I said, "MOM, DAD, THERE'S A STRANGER HERE, AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!".  
My parents scolded me after that. -'' Then the stranger walked up to me. He looked about 12, same as me, he had a really curly hair strand and he was really pale. I asked him, "Why are you white?"  
then my best friend, (THE FANDOM. YOU GUYS ARE IN THIS TOO! :D) out of nowhere said,  
"Oh my god,Korra. You can't ask people why they're white." Then the stranger finally spoke. "My name is Tahno. My father plays for the wolfbats. That's a pro-bending team if you know what pro-bending is. Why I'm so pale is because I come from the foggy swamp. I'm not from these parts.  
And If you must ask any more questions, do so." He spoke in such a deep voice, I couldn't believe he was a 12 year old! I had so many questions to ask him, but I had a really important question to ask him,  
so I saved that question for later. " Are you a waterbender? " was the first question that slipped my mind. "Why yes, I am." I was glad he was a bender. "I'm the avatar!" I replied in a flash. My best friend went home after that. He was struck in awe. He started asking me questions. "Do you like pro-bending? What's your favorite team? Oh silly me, you probably don't know what pro-bending is. Do you have a pet? What elements have you mastered? " and he asked some more questions and I replied. "Yes. Polar bear dog. Fire and water. " Until we came upon a question that made heads turn. "Do you have a boyfriend?" My mom, my dad, and Naga all turned their heads. "WHAT?!" My mom and my dad said. They were in shock. The stranger, who had no knowledge of me,  
was asking me out?... Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. After all... He's just visiting...


	2. The last I've ever heard

Written in Tahno's point of view

* * *

So, apparently, I just met the next avatar, and got a little too excited, because I didn't imagine it would be a spunky little girl. I imagined her to be a little more... distinguished and civilized. I asked her if she had a boyfriend, because, well, LOOK AT HER! She's... terrifying, even for _moi_ to say, and I'm pretty scary. But hey, I need to work with what I got. I mean, places wouldn't be this inviting in Republic City...almost. She looked- No, that's not what she did- she glared- at me, her eyes sending a message that said, "Take that back. My parents don't wanna get involved. LIKE **NOW**." Even for just a look, I have to admit, that I don't think she's scary. I **KNOW **she is. "Just kidding!~" I said, trying to play it off. The parents wiped a sweat from their brow. "Well, Tahno, why don't you stay here until your ship gets fixed." The mother said, like I had not just asked her daughter if she had a boyfriend. Since I was a little of a 'fashion expert', I decided to glance at her. ... Believe it or not, this little spunky 'avatar' had potential. I just think she was a little too tomboy-ish. I decided to ask to give her a makeover. "Miss, pardon the intrusion, but, I've noticed your daughter has potential. Since, I am one of the best fashion stylists, may I give your daughter, Korra, a complete makeover?" I said, hoping. "And you and I both know that she's a little _too _much of a tomboy, now _don't we?_" I whispered, hoping she would 'catch my drift'. "Sure, I was hoping her to get a little bit of a makeover. Only one question- Are you a licensed stylist?" I pulled out my 3 certificates of graduation from 3 different beauty schools, and replied, "Why yes, I am. From the best _college _in Republic City- I got a bit of a headstart, along with another- and I actually was invited to go to a private high school, so I did that, and I graduated from one 'afterschool' class I took. Your daughter's in safe hands." I said, calmly. She was a bit dazzled, her jaw open. "All this from a 12 year old boy?" she said. "Yes." "I don't have any make-up..." she said. "Luckily, I always carry around a few pouches of makeup and hair accessories." "Well, you're set, she's in her room, second door to the left." I walked in her little room, and saw that she had a really cool hair curler, but her hair wasn't curly... I could've used that for my curl. "Korra.." I said, tapping her shoulder while she was writing something. She turned around immediately. "WHAT, YOU BASTARD?!" ...Eeeek. "WHY YOU MAKIN' THAT FACE AT ME?" she scowled at me. God, I haven't known this girl for-what?- 2 hours, and I can already can sense she has a scary aura. "I-I c-ame to gi-ive y-you a ma-make o-ver.." I said, quietly. "Well, let's get started!~" she said, suddenly changing her mood. ...I'm _really_ scared, now. I took a good look at her hair, and saw it was kind of long. Her side-bangs were really long. I tied them in 2 little loose ponytails, and I put two certain blue rare hair clip on them. That looked nice enough. I decided to tie the rest in a fairly high ponytail, and, oh god! It was so skinny, and I was cracking up. "What're you laughing at, pretty boy?" she asked, toughly. "Your hair! I-t's just too funn-ee!" I said, thrashing my fisted hand on my leg. i got a little spritzer bottle and her hair got really puffy. I combed it a little, and it was a bit better. I built it up slightly with a hair clip bigger than what I put on her side-bangs, and it reflected her true nature, a little punky, very sassy, but it was missing something. ...Ah~! I ran to get the hair curler, and I curled her side-bangs ever-so slightly. Perfect. She actually looked incredible without make-up. Not many can pull this hairstyle off, but I believe in her. I wasn't sure she was _really _the avatar-she hasn't done any bending- so I devised a little plan. "Korra! Your hair-curler's out of battery!" I said, taking the batteries out. She came over and tapped it little. "This was brand new..." she muttered, looking for batteries. She waved her hands a little frantically, and sent out a little spark of fire. She _was _the avatar! She gave the curler to me, and said," Use it fast, won't stay that hot for long." I curled my hair a little more, and set it down. "Tahno! Our ship's fixed!" my father said. I ran away from this welcoming home, and into the ship's frosty deck. "Tahno!" a voice said, slightly in the distance. I peeked, and it was Korra. "Korra?" I yelled, hoping for a reply. "Will I ever see you again?" she said, eyes in awe. "Probably not.." I yelled, but we were too far. I heard a little splashing sound. It was Korra! She was waterbending the water, so she could get on the ship. "Tahno! I hope I'll see you again." she said, worryingly. She looked off in the distance. "I'll always remember you, Tahno." she whispered, kissing me on the cheek. She waved and sped off to land, waterbending. My dad nudged me, and smugly said, "Looks like you've got yourself a lover, son."

**That was the last I've ever heard from Korra, until now.**


End file.
